wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tuya
Created by Harpy. Please do not edit without my permission. “Possibility really is better now. The crime rate has gone down by a lot.” Tuya is a female, panromantic asexual SandWing-IceWing hybrid. -*Appearance*- “I don’t look that strange for a hybrid.” If you look at one half of her without color, you’d think Tuya was an IceWing with some strange spikes on her face. If you looked at another half of her without color, you’d think she was a SandWing. She is rather tall and skinny, with a lean build. She has the face of an IceWing, except for light blue tiny spikes on her face like a SandWing. The hybrid also has the IceWing spike mane, horns, and her first front legs have IceWing claws. The rest of her looks like a classical SandWing. She has a partially light yellow face, neck, back, back legs, and tail, except for her light blue barb that has two white lines on it. Her front legs, wing fingers, and the rest of her face is white. Tuya has light blue around her eyes and nose area, plus in the sharp little place where the IceWing’s snout ends. She has tiny light blue spots on her legs and wing fingers. Her underscales, wing membranes, spikes, and frill are light blue too. Tuya has large, shiny black eyes. -*Personality*- “Oh. It’s really not a problem for me. C’mon, I’ll show you around. It’s nicer than the rumors say, at least now.” Having a calm, cool, and patient demeanor, Tuya likes to fight with her words, not her claws, which makes some dragons think she is weak. She is an ambivert, as the hybrid likes to be alone, but goes around the continent to give talks about equality. When she is alone, Tuya thinks back on her day and stresses over everything she might’ve done wrong, and often writes about it so she can start a new day without worrying about yesterday. She often thinks about the future and everything that could go wrong or right with it. Tuya doesn’t own anything that she thinks might be unnecessary or that other dragons could need much more than she does, and many of the things in her small house are homemade. -*Biography*- “My life has been quite the adventure, I have to say.” Hatched and raised for a couple years of her life in a rather horrible adoption center, Tuya never knew her real parents. Eventually, she escaped the center and was taught and kept in a secret school. Her main role models were her adoptive parents at the school, Scorpionstinger the SandWing-NightWing hybrid and Snowdrop, an IceWing-RainWing hybrid. Tuya was taught that all dragons are equal and now strives to make all dragons see that. She currently owns a small shop that sells things that help dragons with their daily lives. She received a prophecy from a NightWing named Blindseer than signaled for her to go to the lost continent to ‘save their tribes.’ Tuya looked into the lost continent and got as much information on it as possible, then started her journey.. -*Relationships*- “Most dragons I meet are nice. Sometimes they try to kill me, but that’s ok. I’m still alive.” -*Trivia*- “There’s really not much to know about me.” Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Characters